Sirens
Sirens ist ein Demoalbum der Sängerin Lana Del Rey. Es ist das erste von ihr produziertes Studioalbum und war kurze Zeit in 2006 für bestimmte Personen kaufbar. Zu der Zeit trat die Sängerin als "May Jailer" auf und auch war das Album unter dem Titel herausgegen. Hintergrund Im Juni 2012 berichtete der Blogger von teamhellions.com, dass er eine Kopie des alten Albums hatte, er es aber derzeit nicht hochladen könnte. Er schrieb eine lange Rezension zu dem Album, die durchaus positiv war und erklärte auch, wie er in 2006 eine Kopie des Albums bekam. Sein Freund Pat Dugan war in Studio mit Del Rey und so kam das Projekt zu seinen Ohren. Der Blogger kaufte sich daraufhin eine Kopie, die aber nur eine normale CD-R war und in der Trackliste nur wenige Songs namentlich bekannt wurde. Die restichen Titel wurden erst bekannt, als Del Reys 2005 EPs From The End und Young Like Me erschienen. Ob die Geschichte wahr oder fiktiv ist, ist unbekannt, da der Blogger der einzige ist, der von dem Hintergrund des Albums berichtete. Komposition Das ganze Album enthällt nur Del Rey's Stimme und Sounds einer akustischen Gitarre. Zu der Zeit hat die Sängerin vier Chorde auf der Gitarre gelernt, mehr nicht. In Folge dessen beeinhalten viele Songs die selbe Melodie. Kritiken Kritiker bewerteten das Album sehr gut. Ein Kritiker hat gemeint, die Sängerin hätte schon damals die Qualität der Sängerin Jewel erreicht. Trackliste |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |2. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"My Momma" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |3:24 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |3. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"Bad Disease" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |3:42 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |4. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"Out with a Bang" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |3:19 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |5. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"Westbound" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |4:32 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |6. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"Try Tonight" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |3:34 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |7. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"All You Need" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |5:47 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |8. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"I'm Indebited to You" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |3:59 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |9. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"Pretty Baby" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |3:38 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |10. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"Aviation" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |3:11 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |11. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"Find My Own Way" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |4:13 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |12. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"Pride" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |2:51 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |13. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"Birds of a Feather" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |2:45 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |14. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"For K" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |2:50 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |15. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"A Star for Nick" | style="vertical-align: top;" |Grant | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" |2:42 |} en:Sirens (album) Kategorie:Alben Kategorie:Sirens